Snowflakes tinted red
by DeathbyVanillaandfluff
Summary: Knock Out didn't expect to run over a human child, let alone keep it when he went for a drive. Set during Prime, a little before the human factor. Rated for future gore and blood
1. Chapter 1

**edit: I don't own transformers! This is a practice story before I start my humanizing stories. If there's a mistake or something doesn't make sense tell me and I'll fix it!( sorry the author note didn't show when I published it first)**

* * *

Emily was a shy, not very talkative girl, hardly speaking at all in fact. Only at the tender age of 11(and soon to be 12 in only a few short months). She might have been friendlier if she wasn't bullied a lot and she might not have been bullied so much had she been born normal.

Had she been born with the ability to walk. It wasn't that bad, the bullying, I mean. Not her at home life as long as she didn't make her daddy mad and ate only what she was given.

She learned never to steal food or anything else from her parents, and she learned it the hard way when she was younger. This may have been why she was so thin...

Then again this story isn't about her past life, she's certain that you wouldn't like to hear such a story, it doesn't sit well in anyone's stomach, let alone her's.

The story begins where a life ends and a begins anew.

It begins when a certain red decepticon was too busy grieving for the one he lost to M.E.C.H to pay attention to the road. I think you know what happens to our little girl, when she to, doesn't pay attention to where her wheel chair takes her after a particularly bad day of bullying at school.

* * *

Knock Out couldn't believe his optics. He stared down at the mangled, but still breathing, body of a small human sparkling.

 _How is it still functioning?_

He observed the growing red puddle, red like his finish. So much so he wasn't sure what was paint and what was the sparkling's fluids.

He was not expecting to hit this little human, he wasn't paying attention. He was to busy trying to get away, to get away from the grief of losing breakdown.

 _From the grief of soon having to raise his own sparkling by himself..._

It gave a pained rasp and Knock Out's optics trained themselves on the dying creature before them.

Gently, he picked up the small thing and knelt down as he did so. It whimpered in protest, but otherwise remained silent.

With great care he then brought it to mid-chest level and looked over it's injuries and saw that it's left arm was broken beyond repair, as where the legs tangled in what remained of it's wheelchair. Next he looked over it's features and saw it had messy curly red hair and little dots on it's face, across the nose and under the closed optics. He wondered with a slight curiosity what the color of its optics were.

It was venting harder now, and it's face scrunch up even more in it's struggles and the less ruined hand twitched.

It opened it's optics and knockout sucked in a strangle vent. Those optics didn't show any hint of fear or surprise, only pain and a pleading look that said _"end it, end it please! Make the pain stop!"_ . They said something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

This surprised him, Megatron had told the decepticons that humans where wild and primitive creatures that where little more than pests to avoided. A simple look at their social media proved this, but that was just a glance...

He hadn't thought that they could actually feel with out a spark, what could be pain or flinching can be a self preservation action. This creature felt pain. It understood mercy, if only to a certain degree and the autobot's human pets proved that they where intelligent.

His spark hurt worse that before and it was harder to vent in and out.

He felt compelled to keep it, to fix and heal it.

 _It was just a sparkling!,_ he thought. It was no different than the little spark developing in his own! His optics stung. Like they were going to leak.

His developing carrier programing kicked in and won any internal arguments he may have had about keeping it. Yes he was keeping this human sparkling, his human sparkling.

He brought it closer to his spark chamber and looked around to be sure there where no witnesses. He was in an abandoned part of the state(Provence?) of Louisiana's larger cities, destroyed by a large storm called Kaleana or at least something of that sort. He didn't care about specifics at the moment. The important thing was that he was alone, or at least believed he was.

He then carefully transformed around it, making sure not to pinch anything between transformation seams, he could worry about the stains on his seats later. When it wasn't dying.

He requested a groundbridge from Soundwave and left the blood stained road behind him as he entered, already thinking of ways to make a suspended animation tank to keep it in until he knew how to fix it properly..


	2. Chapter 2 Soundwave

**I got more responses than I thought I would from the first chapter! What do you guys think I should name the sparkling when it arrives? I already know what to call Emily. Lol**

* * *

Knock Out spent the first 30 minutes trying to find a way to stop the bleeding before taking a risk and looking it up on the human internet and used what he could find as gauze.

It was only after tearing a tarp into small strips, removing the now broken beyond repair wheelchair and wrapping and straitening limps while the human was passed out, he effectively stopped the bleeding, did he realize that the human blood was soaking and drying to his seats. The feeling of warm blood drying, sticking to his floor boards, and dripping out of seams was _not pleasant!_ He shuddered, plating bristled and tanks churning. He felt sick. Like he needed to purge, sick, dufenetly sick.

He was going to scrub his insides out until he no longer remembered what it felt like and the stains where gone, after his new human got out the red zone(aka **DEAD** zone)!

What a horrible feeling!

Maybe he could get Brea- _oh yeah..._

That's one way to go from disgusted to depressed pretty quickly.

His tanks still felt quezzy though. Like when he got stabbed in his fuel tanks once.

When Breakdown's signal went off line and the spark bond broke, he knew knew he was dead. He didn't let his hopes get to high when Dreadwing said he couldn't find the body or when a proper search was done. While Dreadwing promised to find the body, he didn't really need a body to grieve over. A body is just a vessel in his opinion, it's the spark that matters. Even if there where some parts he liked a lot.

* * *

One of the only things that mostly anyone on the Nemesis, or anyone else that came across him, knew about Soundwave, was that he never spoke. Mostly because of a vow he made a long time ago, but also too much speaking hurt his throat, at least speaking for more than a few sentences at time.

Most mechs didn't know that Soundwave had other means of communicating that playing voice recordings.

One of the alternative ways he "spoke" besides voice recordings was with certain body movements. It could rainge anywhere from the casual questioning tilt of the head to using hand movements that have multiple meanings that only two (living mechs, at least) knew; Lord Megatron and Knock Out (Maybe Starscream to a certain degree, but hopfully ONLY to a certain degree) and Soundwave liked it like that.

Why Knock Out( the reason for Lord Megatron to know is self explanatory, he's Megatron) knew is because when Lord Megatron and himself where still only gladiators in the arenas of Kaon Knock Out had been a medic there. Knock Out had been infamous for not taking it too kindly when his patients became uncooperative, which was most of them, unfortunately for them. They had never seemed to learn better, no mater how many new threats he had come up with. Soundwave had been unable to communicate with our 'good' doctor so he had tried to come up with alternative way to do so and came up with a rather rudimentary, but effective enough, system. It had evolved over time, of course, from the basic sighs of where and what needed to be fixed and if it was internal to what could almost be called a language(again, too rudimentary).

This was one of the reasons he liked Knock Out, he was very verbal with his body language and understood it quite well, even if he had used it to read and manipulate others and perhaps destroy them emotionally and physically in the past. Still he was one of the only two who knew what he was 'saying'.

He also keeps his secret that he enjoys a certain human entertainment called anime. Even if Knock Out doesn't watch it with him like he'd like him to, he still keeps it.

Knock Out isn't the gossip that everyone thinks he is, Soundwave thinks it's the fact he likes to know what's going on with his patients lives to better asses physical and mental damage is what started that rumor.

How Knock Out found out about the anime thing is simple, really. He should have seen it coming. When Knock Out went to his room to inform him of an oncoming checkup, Soundwave thinks it's all the anime body pillows and plushies that make up his almost nest like birth and the fact that the anime episode he was watching was showing the cleavage of a human female up close is the reason he won't watch it with him. He turned 180 degrees and left with the door slipping quickly shut after him.

What a shame, Knock Out would have loved Deadman Wonderland. He's always looking up scary or bloody stories in the archives of the ship.

Soundwave will never forget the surprised sound he made or his heated face plates as he explained what exactly he was watching.

Soundwave knew that Breakdown's absence hit his friend hard. He stresses absence because didn't entirely believe he was dead, it was a logical possibility. He'll admit that, but he just doesn't entirely believe it.

If he was dead, they, logically, should have found a body by now. The Eradicons and Vehicons wouldn't except that he was dead until a body was found.

After Knock Out it was them, or at least as far as he was concerned, who where closer to Breakdown. So he didn't find it entirely strange that they'd want to confirm his death more then Star scream's. He did regret not acknowledging the CMO's bonded like he did the CMO himself, he had seemed shy and sweet for what it's worth.

His mind tugged at the thought of how Breakdown and Knock Out seemed to be better acquainted with the lower classes of decepticons than the other higher officers. Sure Knock Out chatted, knew how to differentiate them and treated them like equals like Breakdown seem to also do. How ever close Knock Out was with his lesser decepticons, it was logical that Breakdown, being an asistant, would have more spare time to converse and mingle with the lesser population than Knock Out would and perhaps be closer than first thought.

While it was unlike higher officers to mingle with the lower class(they seemed to find them mindless for some unknown reason) as the pair did, Knock Out was a very open minded and talkative mech when someone or thing crossed his path that interested him. While he could not speak for Breakdown, for he hardly knew a thing about him, he was certain that he'd be more accepting of Knock Out's, _errr-_ Knock Outness and be willing to join a conversation with Knock Out while he was speaking with one, or at least willing to throw comments here and there, depending on how shy he actually was.

Soundwave decided that he would later check out the security futiage to see if there was a chance of a Vehicon/Eradicon revolt. They weren't stupid, ignorant, yes but not stupid. Soon they'd notice how differently the higher ups treated them than themselves. Especially if Knock Out, too, was snuffed by decepticon hands and no one to keep the unstable peace.

Sometimes he believes that Lord Megatron can be ignorant of the warning sighs, it is best to stop these things before they even show a chance of happening, after all.

* * *

After a quick study of the human anatomy, cell structure, and figuring out what would be best for a statis chamber designed to preserve carbon life forms and keep it from dying, KO decided it would be best to keep it in a tank of liquid that was rich in what ever nutrients it needed to keep it alive and kicking, rather than freezing it like you would a metal based life form, like himself. Perhaps he could fully analyze the organic compounds and find a more suitable means.

Perhaps making it so none of it's blood would leak out into the liquid? It's ruined appendages would have to be replaced, he had read somewhere in his brief internet search that humans could have limbs replaced at the joints, although they did not have the technological advancements to creat some thing more complex like a prosteadic hand. However, while making a hand is one of the more difficult things about making and replacing on a mech, it was very much doable for his kind. Making such small parts is another story.

He would know how to fix it better once the organic scanner he designed from theoretics finished downloading so he could see the complete damage and what he could do, what he needed to replace and what was salvageable. He was almost done making a rough design in his head of what he needed too creat the suspended animation tank.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Soundwave is hard :(**


End file.
